


one-track mind

by paradoxikay



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ...mostly fluff honestly, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, but the smut is really smutty!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I was watching you play your game -"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Watching me suck at video games turns you on? That's weird even for you, captain."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"You seemed frustrated. I merely sought to offer a distraction."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	one-track mind

"No, no, don't you  _ dare _ -"

Hunched over his 3DS, Saruhiko threatens the boss he's fighting like it can hear him as he scrambles to revive his KO'd party members. If he can just survive this one attack, he can still salvage this, pull off a win -

The boss lands a fatal critical hit against the last surviving member of Saruhiko's party, and he swears under his breath, slumping dejectedly back against the couch and tossing the 3DS aside. He'd been so close! At least now he has a viable strategy; if the RNG plays nice and doesn't give the enemy any more crits, he can…

Pondering his next move, he straightens up and reaches for the 3DS for a third try -  but another hand catches his and holds it tight.

The touch makes him jump with a noise he refuses to acknowledge as a startled yelp, and he shoots the man sitting beside him an accusatory glare. "Have you been  _ watching _ me?" Munakata's serene and infuriating smile isn’t much of an answer, but when he lifts Saruhiko's hand to his lips, presses a ticklish whisper of a kiss to the inside of his wrist,  _ that _ speaks volumes.

Saruhiko's not sure when or how they developed this arrangement they have. If he can even call this mutual, unspoken understanding an arrangement - that's too formal a word for Munakata's fingers laced through his own, a feather-light shower of kisses, and the knowledge that if he doesn't want more he can pull away without question or consequence. If he wants to go to bed, or back to his game -

He doesn't, but knowing he could is... comforting.  _ Safe _ .

"You know," Munakata says, tone soft and contemplative, each word a brush of lips against Saruhiko's palm as he waits for a signal to continue or let go, "you'll sleep poorly if you play video games so late at night."

"You say that like I could possibly get less sleep than I already do."

He's not serious, but Munakata's grip tightens the slightest bit, and his expression shifts towards something Saruhiko can't look at without feeling his stomach twist in response. It's just like him to ruin the moment before it can even get started - "I was  _ joking _ ," he adds, and to distract them both from a serious conversation about  _ feelings _ he scrambles into Munakata's lap, straddling his thighs. Slips his free hand into Munakata's hair and tugs him into a kiss; the careful scrape of Munakata's teeth against his bottom lip suits him much better than being fussed over, and he nips back in retaliation, knows he's picked the right tactic when Munakata's fond laugh ghosts over his cheek as they draw apart.

Eagerness makes him careless when he leans in again, and the frames of their glasses collide at the temple, drawing forth another chuckle from Munakata and an irritated click of Saruhiko's tongue against his teeth. He could take his glasses off, but then he'd have to free his hand from Munakata's, or move the other from where it's settled at the nape of Munakata's neck, urging him closer…

Munakata soon solves that dilemma by removing Saruhiko's glasses himself, folding them with a deft flick of his wrist before stopping to stroke his knuckles along Saruhiko's cheek. Even with everything else a little fuzzy, details blurred into nothing without the clarity offered by his glasses, Munakata's eyes seem impossibly sharp as they pierce into his own, and that he's studying Saruhiko with inexplicable fondness rather than disdain does nothing to make Saruhiko feel less exposed. "Fushimi-kun…" and his tone is warm and reverent (and near impossible to bear, because what has Saruhiko ever done to deserve that?). "I am so very fond of you."

Saruhiko knows that, of course. He's known it from the very beginning, from  _ will you join my Scepter 4?,  _ but that unbridled sincerity still borders on embarrassing and he can't bring himself to return the favor in kind. "What's gotten into you?" He draws away from Munakata's touch, the hand at his neck sliding down to follow the collar of his yukata as it crosses over his chest, soaking in the heat of his skin seeping through the fabric. "You're awfully…"

Another of those fond little laughs brushes by his ear as Munakata reaches past him to deposit his glasses safely on the coffee table. "Oh? Do I need a reason to appreciate you?" As he settles back he tugs at Saruhiko's hand, bowing his head to kiss the side of his wrist then catching skin between his teeth, biting just hard enough to produce a quick flash of pain and elicit a full-body  _ shudder _ from Saruhiko before soothing him with another gentle kiss. "I was watching you play your game -"

"Watching me suck at video games turns you on?" Saruhiko gives Munakata's obi a careless tug, feeling too indulgently lazy to be bothered untying it properly. Munakata will get the hint sooner or later. "That's weird even for you, captain."

Munakata makes an offended little noise that has to be more for show than anything - Saruhiko knows better than to think he can get under his skin  _ that _ easily, but at least he's changed the subject. "You seemed frustrated," Munakata says. "I merely sought to offer a distraction."

Either Munakata's not getting the hint fast enough, or he's being difficult on purpose. "If you really wanted to distract me, you'd be naked already."

"Patience is a virtue, Fushimi-kun." But he releases Saruhiko's hand with one last kiss to the center of his palm, already reaching behind himself to untie his obi. Saruhiko takes that as his cue to slide out of Munakata's lap, nudging Munakata's legs apart to make room as he drops to his knees between them. He can hear Munakata's breath catch at the mere implication of what he has in mind. Talk about an ego boost.

"Are you certain?"

Does he  _ look _ like he's uncertain? But arguing with Munakata is never productive, and the last thing Saruhiko wants is for Munakata to change his mind and decide he doesn't want tonight to earn an R-18 rating after all. He sits back on his heels and squints up at Munakata, trying - failing - to bring his face into focus. He wishes he still had his glasses, now, even if they'd definitely get in the way.

" _ Yes _ , I'm certain. Look, do you want a blow job or not?"

His whole face goes hot before he can finish the sentence, but he defiantly stares down Munakata regardless. So maybe it's harder to  _ talk _ about sex than  _ do _ it, for whatever stupid reason, but that doesn't mean he's not  _ willing _ , and he's not about to let Munakata think otherwise. He's here - in this room, in Munakata's life and in his Clan... hell, he's here on his knees because he  _ wants _ to be. Nobody's pressuring him into anything. That much he's got figured out.

Munakata laughs, reaches down to stroke Saruhiko's cheek with the backs of his fingers - smiles fondly when Saruhiko automatically leans into his touch, and Saruhiko would be embarrassed if not for how  _ comforting _ it is. "I would like that very much," Munakata reassures him, and with that settled to both of their satisfaction, Saruhiko eagerly leans forward, impatiently brushes aside Munakata's clothes to take his cock in hand.

Anticipation's already brought him to half mast, and just the presence of Saruhiko's hand encircling the base makes him fill out further with a sigh Saruhiko answers with an almost predatory grin. He's not quite sure whether Munakata is so reactive to him on  _ purpose _ , a deliberate decision to let down his guard, or whether he's just so good at this that Munakata can't help himself; it's probably the former, as much as Saruhiko would like to think otherwise, but either way it's  _ incredibly _ hot to watch and hear Munakata lose some of his downright inhuman composure, and know that he's the cause.

Saruhiko's composure, such as it is, is significantly less impressive even at the best of times. It would serve Munakata right if Saruhiko chose to tease him, make him  _ ask _ and  _ wait _ for what he wants the way Saruhiko so often finds himself teased... but when what Munakata wants and what he wants are the same thing, depriving Munakata would be depriving himself, and what would be the fun in  _ that _ ? 

Still grinning, Saruhiko ducks his head, braces his free hand against Munakata's thigh, and eagerly takes Munakata's cock into his mouth.

He doesn't think he's particularly  _ good _ at this, despite frequent reassurance to the contrary, but he's at least competent - and definitely not lacking for enthusiasm. Egged on by Munakata's reactions, the hitch of his breath and his reverent whisper of Saruhiko's name, he throws himself into  _ making Munakata feel good _ with the same single-minded focus he applies to a good fight or a particularly frustrating game. His world shrinks to nothing more than this: Munakata's presence, and the weight and heat of Munakata's cock on his tongue, and the background hum of Munakata's Sanctum - every bit as soothing, grounding, as it is in combat, but instead of guiding his sword true it pulls at a very different part of him.

With each bob of his head he takes Munakata deeper, pushing against his gag reflex until he has to draw back, replacing his mouth with quick, careless strokes of his hand until he's caught enough breath to repeat the cycle. He can feel the muscles of Munakata's thigh shifting under his hand, taut with the effort of holding back. A hand settles in his hair - not pulling, not forcing him down, just  _ present _ , but he takes that presence as a challenge regardless and pushes  _ harder _ .

"Ah -  _ Fushimi-kun - _ "

Munakata cuts himself off with a groan as Saruhiko swallows his cock down to the base, and his hand  _ does _ tighten in Saruhiko's hair, now. The sharp pinpricks of pain across his scalp coax a moan from Saruhiko in return, and he jerks his hand away to roughly palm his own erection through his jeans. So many sensations are competing for his attention that he can't keep his focus on any of them; everything bleeds together into an overwhelming rush of  _ good  _ and  _ hot _ and  _ oh fuck yes _ . He swallows again, feels his throat convulse around the intrusion, and if Munakata doesn't come soon Saruhiko's going to beat him to it -

"Fushimi -  _ nng _ \- Fushimi-kun, I -"

It's a warning, but Saruhiko doesn't heed it. He fucks his throat in shallow strokes on Munakata's cock, ignoring the ache in his chest urging him to draw back for breath because right this second nothing could possibly be more important than this. He'll have time to breathe later.  _ Soon _ -

As if in response to his silent urging, Munakata inhales sharply and then goes silent, the breath catching in his throat as he comes down Saruhiko's. Saruhiko draws back, coughing - awesome,  _ that's _ really sexy - and the last of it hits his lips and the corner of his mouth. He's faintly aware of Munakata's breathless apology, but acknowledging it would take more effort than he really has in him, so he just wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and sits back on his heels. 

Predictably - but infuriating nonetheless - Munakata collects himself long before Saruhiko musters up the energy to move. He vanishes into the kitchen for a moment, returns with his yukata neatly tied and a glass of water that Saruhiko gratefully downs in a few swallows; then he pulls Saruhiko close to kiss his forehead, his cheek, his neck, barely-there brushes of lips against skin that somehow feel more intimate than anything else they've done tonight. His kisses might be innocent, but his hands wander, tracing the lines of Saruhiko's body down to his hips, and even with eyes closed Saruhiko can  _ hear _ his smile as he whispers in Saruhiko's ear. 

"Now then, it's only fair that I return the favor..."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always very welcome! You can also find me on Tumblr at [akameniseis](http://akameniseis.tumblr.com).


End file.
